


Faith

by Marantis



Series: Xions Adventures [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, No Angst, Spoiler Warning for the end of KH III, dealing with FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marantis/pseuds/Marantis
Summary: Kairi’s back. Sora’s gone. Riku’s sad. Roxas’ fed up. And Xion just wants everyone to be happy.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was interessting. I've never in my life before wrote a second draft of anything. I usually just obsess over the first draft and never get anything finished. But miracles do happen apparently. I was writing the first draft decided I didn't like it and conitued it until I was done, slept over it a night and wrote the second draft in one sitting the next morning.  
> Thanks again for my dear friend Malte for reading over it for me, but any errors you find are still mine.  
> I was really tempted to tag this as Soriku and while it technically isn't I just can't imagine a reality where Riku isn't in love with Sora.  
> Hope you enjoy this story!  
> I decided to put it in a series with my other fanfiction because while they can be read on their own they do fit into the same order of events and I do have a few ideas for future storys that do too.

“He’s gotten even worse.” Xion tore her gaze away from where silver tufts of hair had just disappeared around the corner of the doorframe leading from the little dining area to look at her best friend. Roxas had a frown on his face and was focused on the exact same corner she had just been.

When he noticed her eyes on him he too focused on her instead of on the doorframe. At her questioning look he clarified. “Riku, he’s even more mopey since… well you know.” Since the day at the beach when Kairi came back but Sora didn’t, went unsaid.

Riku certainly wasn’t the only one affected by Soras absence. Everyone felt the empty room where Soras cheery attitude should have been. Even Roxas was worried about what happened even if he wouldn’t admit it freely.

“I mean, I don’t get why he hasn’t gone after Sora already. It’s not like he had a problem with that in the past.” As soon as those words had left Roxas’ mouth both he and Xion winced slightly. They both vividly remembered what Riku had been willing to do in the past in service of reuniting with Sora.

Pretending that wasn’t still somewhat a sore subject Xion pondered the question. “Maybe he thinks that Sora is lost for good?” she hedged hesitantly. She had lowered her tone as the sentence continued on because even the mention of that possibility made her feel utterly uncomfortable.

Roxas frowned and leaned bag in the chair he was occupying. “That can’t be it. You can still feel him right? Because I can.” He placed a hand over his heart. That still was a novel thought, them having hearts. Xion followed suit closing her eyes like Roxas had. Yes, the tether connecting them to Soras heart was still there, dimmed maybe, but clearly there. “And Riku should be able to as well”, said Roxas softly as Xion opened her eyes again.

She nodded. Roxas was right, that couldn’t be it. “So why?”, she asked the question that crossed through her mind.

Roxas threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t know but I bet it’s something dumb.”

Xion gave a huff of amusement. “Maybe you should just ask him if it’s eating away at you like that.”

“It’s not eating away at me.” Roxas crossed his arms defensively. “That would mean I care about his feelings. And I don’t. I just can’t bear to see his morose face any longer” Xion couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped her at those words. “What? What’s so funny?” His tone of indignation just shook more laughter free from Xions mouth.

Roxas huffed once Xion had calmed down again. “This is ridiculous. I’m just gonna ask.” He stood up from the stool he had been sitting on.

Xion let out another short peel of laughter. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“So what?” asked Roxas defiantly from where he was already at the doorframe through which Riku had vanished earlier.

“Wait!” Xion called after him. “I’m coming with.” Because truth be told, she too was wondering what could be keeping Riku from going after Sora and maybe Roxas questioning would do something to alleviate Rikus mood. 

 

They found Riku in the sparring area where he had been giving a training dummy hell. He startled into stillness as the door was flung open by Roxas. “Why haven’t you gone after Sora already?”, 

Roxas asked as soon as he had the others attention. He had never been one to beat around the bush, Xion mused.

Riku stared at him for a second before his gaze drifted over to Xion who had stepped in behind Roxas. She gave him an apologetic shrug. Riku sighed and vanished his keyblade. “Sora specifically asked to bring Kairi back on his own.”

“He did, so what?” Roxas interrupted. Xion elbowed him in the ribs. It was obvious Riku wasn’t quite finished.

“I promised him I’d believe in him succeeding. If I’d go after him now that would belie that faith.” Riku didn’t look at all happy with what he was saying.

Roxas didn’t either. There was a frown on his face. “I’ve never in my life have heard something more stupid.” Those words startled Riku he even flinched back a bit.

Xion decided now was a good moment to step in, because Roxas while right probably wouldn’t get his meaning across through his frustration. “What Roxas means is that believing Sora can succeed on his own doesn’t mean you have to let him do it alone. You can do both! Just because he can, doesn’t mean he has to.” Xion so hoped she got across what she was trying to.

“You’re his dreameater. If there’s someone who should be by his side to support him then it’s you.” While Roxas frustration was still there it was now more levelled at the situation as a whole, not specifically Riku.

A look of contemplation crossed Rikus face and Xion grabbed Roxas by the forearm and shook her head when he opened his mouth again to add something. After a while Riku looked up in determination. “You’re right.” And that was apparently the end of the conversation for Riku as he pushed past the duo out of the sparring area.

“Well I guess you don’t have to watch him being all mopey anymore, so mission accomplished?”

“Good”, was all Roxas had to say to that. The disgruntled look on his face not betraying the relief Xion was sure was underneath there somewhere.

 

That evening there was a loud crashing noise and then the voice of Kairi could be heard throughout the entire tower. “What do you mean he’s gone? You mean to tell me he just went off on his own to safe Sora? Again?” Not much later there was another departure to note as Kairi was thoroughly done with being left behind and only watching from the side lines as her idiot best friends did their best to get themselves killed while saving each other.


End file.
